Vorlage:Iso2lang
}#switch: } | aa = Afar | ab = Abkhazian | ae = Avestan | af = Afrikaans | ak = Akan | am = Amharic | an = Aragonese | ar = Arabic | as = Assamese | av = Avar | ay = Aymara | az = Azerbaijani | ba = Bashkir | be = Belarusian | bg = Bulgarian | bh = Bihari | bi = Bislama | bm = Bambara | bn = Bengali | bo = Tibetan | br = Breton | bs = Bosnian | ca = Catalan | ce = Chechen | ch = Chamorro | co = Corsican | cr = Cree | cs = Czech | cu = Church Slavic | cv = Chuvash | cy = Welsh | da = Danish | de = German | dv = Divehi | dz = Dzongkha | ee = Ewe | el = Greek | en = English | eo = Esperanto | es = Spanish | et = Estonian | eu = Basque | fa = Persian | ff = Fulah | fi = Finnish | fj = Fijian | fo = Faroese | fr = French | fy = Frisian | ga = Irish | gd = Scottish Gaelic | gl = Galician | gn = Guaraní | gu = Gujarati | gv = Manx | ha = Hausa | he = Hebrew | hi = Hindi | ho = Hiri Motu | hr = Croatian | ht = Haitian | hu = Hungarian | hy = Armenian | hz = Herero | ia = Interlingua | id = Indonesian | ie = Interlingue | ig = Igbo | ii = Sichuan Yi | ik = Inupiak | io = Ido | is = Icelandic | it = Italian | iu = Inuktitut | ja = Japanese | jv = Javanese | ka = Georgian | kg = Kongo | ki = Kikuyu | kj = Kwanyama | kk = Kazakh | kl = Kalaallisut | km = Khmer | kn = Kannada | ko = Korean | kr = Kanuri | ks = Kashmiri | ksh = Kölsch | ku = Kurdish | kv = Komi | kw = Cornish | ky = Kirghiz | la = Latin | lb = Luxembourgish | lg = Ganda | li = Limburgish | ln = Lingala | lo = Lao | lt = Lithuanian | lu = Luba-Katanga | lv = Latvian | mc = Murcian | mg = Malagasy | mh = Marshallese | mi = Māori | mk = Macedonian | ml = Malayalam | mn = Mongolian | mo = Moldavian | mr = Marathi | ms = Malay | mt = Maltese | my = Burmese | na = Nauru | nb = Norwegian Bokmål | nd = North Ndebele | ne = Nepali | ng = Owambo | nl = Dutch | nn = Norwegian (Nynorsk) | no = Norwegian | nr = South Ndebele | nv = Navajo | ny = Chichewa | oc = Occitan | oj = Ojibwa | om = Oromo | or = Oriya | os = Ossetian | pa = Panjabi | pi = Pali | pl = Polish | ps = Pashto | pt = Portuguese | qu = Quechua | rm = Raeto-Romance | rn = Kirundi | ro = Romanian | ru = Russian | rw = Kinyarwanda | sa = Sanskrit | sc = Sardinian | sd = Sindhi | se = Northern Sami | sg = Sango | sh = Serbo-Croatian | si = Sinhala | sk = Slovak | sl = Slovenian | sm = Samoan | sn = Shona | so = Somali | sq = Albanian | sr = Serbian | ss = Swati | st = Sotho | su = Sundanese | sv = Swedish | sw = Swahili | ta = Tamil | te = Telugu | tg = Tajik | th = Thai | ti = Tigrinya | tk = Turkmen | tl = Tagalog | tn = Tswana | to = Tonga | tr = Turkish | ts = Tsonga | tt = Tatar | tw = Twi | ty = Tahitian | ug = Uighur | uk = Ukrainian | ur = Urdu | uz = Uzbek | ve = Venda | vi = Vietnamese | vo = Volapük | wa = Walloon | wo = Wolof | xh = Xhosa | yi = Yiddish | yo = Yoruba | za = Zhuang | zh = Chinese | zu = Zulu | |#default= }|Unrecognised|Unspecified}} language code | } }}